The Missing Piece
"The Missing Piece" is the thirteenth episode of Book Three: Water for the first group, The Lotus Progeny. Previous episode: "The Mentors" Next episode: "Judge, Jury, and Executioner" Summary Synopsis After Yasuo's talk with his father Fu Zen, the Lotus Progeny find themselves in a place in the spirit world set out similarly to a grid. Placing one of the tokens gained in a previous game locks the person who placed the token down standing on top of it unless they make a strong enough effort to step off, in which case an image of the mentor represented by the tile takes their place. They play a game of "Go", with the black tiles of the opposing side representing Piandao's mentors and the red tiles of the Lotus Progeny's side represented by their mentors. A capture of either a black piece by the red side or a red piece by the black side yield a memory loop similar to those experienced by the Lotus Blossoms in their rescue of Sulo and Raikana in A Memory of Storms. Red Pieces: *A capture of Ayiana by the opposing side yields a memory prior to Fu Zen's death, of Ayiana looking around a corner while Xian tends to Fu Zen. The memory continues to loop until the party engage with Ayiana, at which point the memory resets and Ayiana is restored to the party. *A capture of Ailis's piece by the opposing side yields a memory of Ailis inadvertently killing a large amount of Fire Nation soldiers, with Kallai appearing and mentioning that he's a real asshole about it later. The party successfully talk Ailis down, causing the hurricane to cease, and Ailis's piece is returned to the board. *A capture of Rai Kana's piece by the opposing side yields a memory of Kallai kissing Rai Kana and then going to his death. Keidanai reminds Rai Kana that Kallai's death was his choice and there was nothing she could have done, and that she forgave him that. Raikana hugs Keidanai, and then instead of Kallai kissing her she kisses him first, ending the memory loop. Black Pieces *A memory of Bouran teaching Piandao sword forms. The party speak to Bouran, who tells them that Piandao belongs back in the island and that although Fu Zen was meant to leave, Piandao was meant to stay. *A memory of Aoko training Piandao. There are bruises on her face and arms, presumably given by Stronti's brother. *Shadowflame. This memory deals with Piandao's oath to the Flame. Shadowflame repeatedly taunts the Lotus Progeny, stating that he will always be there in Piandao, while they try to talk him through turning his back on the genocide and conquering of the Water Tribes and Earth Kingdom. *A memory of Piandao as a child, with Xian. Yasuo and Ayiana alone speak to him, as they are his family. *A memory of a younger Piandao training with Fu Zen. Yasuo goes to join in and is eventually accepted by Piandao, as is Ayiana. This culminates with Piandao reliving the memory of the night of Fu Zen's supposed murder of his aunt and mentor Aoko. The party wake up, and are removed from their cells, placed alone in a room together. Sword arrives, speaking to them through the tiny window-- he has agreed to Fi's request to act as their advocate. Category:Episodes Category:Book 3